Magnolia Cresent
by pantalaimon
Summary: A Sirius PoV on the night that he saw harry in Magnolia Cresent, it just kinda popped into my head the other night and wouldnt get out so i had to post it.


Magnolia Cresent

_ _

Disclaimer: none of this is mine

_Authors note: Hey folks I just wanted to say that a few people have pointed out that I spelled Lily Potters name wrong in my last fic and I'm very sorry but my grandma spells it with 3 'l's and I didn't realize that it was wrong. Also I want to tell you that I was listening toan interview with JK on newsround ages ago and the interviewer (lizo) said, I noticed in the books that they are always pointing out about the fact that Harry looks just like James except for his eyes, and I was wondering if eyes have any sort of significance in the wizarding word? And then JK said, Very well noticed, yes they do._

_Well that's some food for thought isn't it?_

_ _

No one can see me, relax, calm down. OK, that's better. I just want to see him that's all. Is that too much to ask, I'm his own fucking godfather for gods sake.

I wonder if he knows about me. Doubt it. I bet no one told him that his own godfather is the reason he has no parents. I bet he hates me, wishes I was dead. I know I do.

I wonder what kind of life he's had? I herd that his relatives have a son of Harrys age. I bet they're best friends, grew up together just like me and James, getting into mischief and then going home for a strict but loving telling off by his aunt. Going on holidays together, playing games, watching each other like brothers. Yes, I bet Harry's hada fantastic childhood, he doesn't need me coming in and screwing it all up for him, he probably wants me dead, its what I deserve. 

He'll be in his third year now, I want to know everything about him, his friends, his favourite lessons, girlfriends? Instead I don't even know what he looks like, some guardian I am. The biggest part I've played in his life is orphaning him. I should be with him at Godrics Hollow with lily and James but instead I'm loitering outside his house, a convicted murderer, trying to decide whether or not to pluck up the courage to look in the window and see him. I'm sorry James, I'm sorry Harry, I should never have trusted that little rat, I've let you all down, this is all my fault.

Voices! I hear voices, hide – quick!

Oh, its OK, they're coming from inside the house, I thought I might have to leave without seeing him then, phew. The voices don't sound too happy though, I wonder whats going on in there? I f hes anything like his dad I bet its just Harry pulling some stupid prank or something.

The doors opening….. someones coming out.

I've gone mad, now I know for sure. The dementors must have gotten to me more than I thought. I can see James. Oh god this is not good, this is definitely not good, I should get help or something. Right, because when you are an escaped criminal you can really just walk into a doctors and say, "Excuse me I keep seeing my dead best friend." Oh, this makes absolutely no sense. How can he be here? Hes so young…………that's not…..that couldn't be harry could it?

It must be, oh lord he's the spitting image of James. 

Prong, I miss you so much.

Why's Harry got his trunk with him, it's no where near September the first. Wheres he going? I've seen that look on his face before, it's the face James always got when he was mad.

Hes stopped. Hes just sitting there, I don't think I've ever seen a child look that angry before. I want to go and talk to him, find out whats wrong. My heart is aching to go and talk to James. No! I mean Harry.

Hes thinking now. I bet he's clever, top of the year probably just like his dad. I bet all of the teachers like him and he's really popular. He'll have a girlfriend with red hair and 3 best friends who……No! I'm getting too confused with james. He's not james, he is Harry, HARRY, HAR-RY. 

I cant get over how much he is like James, the hair, the glasses, everything is the same.

Actually there are some differences now I can see him closer up. His clothes are too big for a start, he looks like he's wearing potatoe sacks. He's really skinny too, but that could just be because of his clothes. Oh, and he still has that mark on his head. I saw that when he was a baby on the night that, well……anyway, I didn't realize it would scar him. Great, so he's walking around with a permanent reminder of what I did on his head, he must hate me. He must miss his parents a lot, I wonder why he's out hear on the street?

Oh god, he's looking right at me, he looks scared, maybe he doesn't like big dogs?

He's falling- in the road. Theres a loud bang. No! He's going to get hit!

I nearly jump out but he gets out of the way just in time. I have to go quickly, I cant risk being seen.

I move from my spot inbetween the garages but before I go north I want to know why he was out here on the street, I head back towards his house and into the back garden.

I sit in a bush and from here I have a good view of the sceene inside the kitchen. I nearly choke at what I see, a huge woman who looks like a balloon floating up by the ceiling, a fat boy cowering in the corner and two adults trying desperately to get her down. Did Harry do this?

Suddenly my nose picks up a scent, several in fact. Ministry wizards coming this way. I have to go for real now.

I look over my shoulder at the bright lights of the house behind me and then back to the front with nothing but blackness ahead.

I'm doing this for James, I remind myself, I'm doing this for Harry.

And I take off at a run.

Da-daa, that's me all done folks. Please please review and don't flame because I think I would cry, and we don't want that do we? I'm English but I want to say GO GORE! Oh well bye then, oh yeah will you all please read Rufuses 'And when the dawn breaks' because it is really good. Rufus if you are reading this then HURRY UP AND POST ALREADY!

bye


End file.
